Juste un instant, un moment
by Beniella GuerL
Summary: [Recueil d'OS/Ficlet] Tenten, Neji, Lee, Omoi, Darui ou encore Obito, Shisui... Des passages d'une vie... Un instant qui se fige et qui nous marque... Une émotion, un sentiment... Juste un instant pour une histoire.
1. TENTEN

**.**

* * *

 **« TU N'ES PAS SEULE »**

* * *

 **.**

 _« Certains disent que l'amour est une rivière... d'autres une chanson idiote... Certains disent qu'il est partout autour de nous... cela nous conduit où nous appartenons... Certains disent que c'est un rire sous la pluie... mais nous savons tous que l'amour, c'est la douleur. »_

Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre cette nuit-là. Plus noir que jamais avant il ne l'avait été. Aucune étoile à l'horizon, juste le noir. En fait, peut-être le ciel avait-il déjà été aussi noir et elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. C'est curieux comment on remarque les détails quand on est seul. Jamais avant elle n'avait pris le temps de regarder le ciel de cette manière. Où, peut-être l'avait-elle fait et la présence de ses amis avaient rendu le ciel plus brillant ? Elle ne savait pas, Elle ne savait plus.

L'horizon s'était obscurci à jamais. Les lueurs qui lui apparaissaient autrefois avaient disparut. Autrefois remontait pourtant à seulement quelques mois. Sept touts au plus. C'est curieux comme les choses changent vite en ces temps de guerres. Cruelles guerres. Vicieuses et illusionnistes.

Elle avait touché du bout des doigts ce rêve inaccessible, avant de plonger dedans sans retenue. Elle avait aimé ce qu'elle avait ressentit. Oh oui. Le plaisir de ne plus être seule et rejetée était quelque chose de magique. Même la nuit lui avait semblé être le jour. Les ténèbres enveloppant son cœur avaient disparut. Laissant place à une lumière bleu éclatante. Forte et belle. Les rires résonnant. Les fêtes et les joyeux festins. Tout ces combats aux noms des idéaux partager par tous.

 _Une famille._

Toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin. Cruelle et impitoyable destiné. Illusions brisées. Rien ne pouvait faire face à la destinée quand elle avait décidé de vous faire souffrir. Reprendre tout ce qu'elle vous a donné. Plus que ce qu'elle a donné. Juste pour vous voir souffrir. Vous voir vous débattre dans les ténèbres, tendant vos bras impuissant vers la lumière qui disparaît au fil des jours, des mois, des années. Pour s'éteindre définitivement. À jamais, qui sait ?

Comment lutter ? Pauvre et faible humain. Immonde faiblesse. Il n'est pas possible de gagner face aux ténèbres, même la lumière la plus brillante ne pourrait les faire disparaître totalement. Elles se tapiraient dans un coin sombre attendant leur heure. Qui ne serait tardé.

Elle secoua la tête chassant ses sombres idées et partit d'un pas lent vers son appartement. Elle ne croisa personne en chemin. Tout le monde dormait. D'autre était partit. _À jamais_. Elle pouvait presque voir leurs fantômes déambuler dans les rues. Allant ou bon leur semble. Figés. Des souvenirs qui un jour s'estomperont pour disparaître.

Disparaître. Ce simple mot résumait bien des choses. Toutes choses finissaient par disparaître. Devenaient néant. S'oubliaient. Elle savait qu'un jour le visage de ses défunts amis disparaîtraient de sa mémoire. Le temps faisant son œuvre. Peut-être le temps cicatriserait-il son cœur meurtrit…

Elle cessa de lutter. S'appuyant contre sa porte. S'abandonnant aux larmes. Tentative vaine d'évacuer toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Si elle avait pu, elle se serait arraché son cœur qui la faisait tant souffrir. Cette pompe qui continuait son travail envers et contre tout. Cette pompe qui s'en fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle ressentait, continuant inlassablement à faire courir le sang dans ses veines. Oxygénant son corps pour qu'il puisse vivre.

Elle se força à se relever, sa crise passée. Elle se traîna jusqu'à sa salle d'eau. Passant un peu de ce liquide transparent sur le visage. Essayant d'effacer les larmes. Seuls ses yeux rougit et cernés la trahissaient. Elle se fixa dans le miroir accroché au mur au-dessus du lavabo.

_ Regarde ce que tu es devenu.

Elle affronta son propre regard. La défiant sans nul doute. Elle avait l'air si faible.

_ Tu es tellement pitoyable.

Pitoyable. C'était le cas de le dire. Les mois étaient passés et elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était trop faible pour cela. Se relever était tellement difficile, alors que rester au sol et se laisser porter était tellement paisible.

_ Il aurait honte de toi.

C'était peu dire.

_ Tu dois être forte.

Elle soupira. Secoua la tête une nouvelle fois. Voilà qu'elle se parlait à elle-même dans son miroir. À mourir de rire. Elle passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux retirant les élastiques qui les maintenaient et gagna son lit. La nuit porte conseil.

###

Elle se leva le lendemain, plus fatiguée encore qu'elle ne l'était la veille. Sa nuit hantée de cauchemars, lui renvoyait sans cesse l'image de ce corps agonisant, se vidant de son sang, déclarant ses derniers mots. Elle s'en souvenait encore, jamais ces mots elle ne les oublierait.

 _« Je ne suis plus… Naruto… Hinata est prête à mourir pour toi. Alors tu as plus d'une vie entre les mains. Et on dirait que ma vie était également l'une d'entre elles. […] Il y a longtemps, tes paroles m'ont libéré des chaînes du destin. […] Père, je comprends finalement la liberté que tu as ressentie en choisissant de mourir pour protéger tes camarades. […] Tenten… »_

Elle n'avait pu retenir ses larmes de couler le long de ses joues sales, quand elle l'avait entendu prononcer son prénom. Lentement, dans un soupir. Une voix triste. Elle avait comprit que cela était un adieu. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'excusait de la laisser là, de ne pas tenir ses promesses…

Ino avait dû couper le lien télépathique qui l'unissait au Hyuuga. La blonde avait sentit son amie partir sur un chemin sans retour, s'enfoncer dans les méandres de la tristesse.

La maîtresse des armes secoua la tête, chassant les images de son corps ensanglanté. Son regard se fixa sur ses mains qui tremblaient, ses yeux étaient mouillés de larmes, elle avait une envie irrépressible de vomir. Elle se leva précipitamment et vida le contenu de son estomac.

Elle se sentait tellement mal. Elle avait tellement besoin de lui. Il l'avait toujours poussée à aller plus loin à se surpasser. Leurs regards entendu quand Lee et Gai partaient dans un de leurs délires sans queue ni tête… Il la motivait quand suite à une suggestion débile de Lee elle se retrouvait à devoir faire cinquante fois le tour de Konoha sur les mains ou les fameuses sept cent pompes. Il l'avait poussée à donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Quand, elle lui avait parlé de son rêve, il n'avait pas ri comme bien d'autre personne. Non, il l'avait encouragé, à sa manière bien sur, d'un léger rictus et d'un hochement tête tout juste perceptible. Quand elle souhaitait mettre au point une nouvelle technique, il restait près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle y parvienne.

_ J'ai tellement besoin de toi, Neji.

Elle se fixait une nouvelle fois dans son vieux miroir. Elle faisait face à la copie terne d'elle-même.

Un mois supplémentaire était passé. Le soir de nouveau elle se retrouva seule à fixer le ciel. Elle avait décidé de se reprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonné alors qu'il avait sacrifié sa vie pour qu'elle puisse vivre dans un monde en paix… Pour qu'ils puissent tous vivre dans un monde en paix.

Cette nuit là, n'était pas comme toutes les autres. Elle était illuminée par les étoiles. Une d'entre elles se tenait tout au dessus de Konoha. Elle semblait énorme et était aussi lumineuse qu'un feu ardent, elle diffusait une douce lumière bleu.

_ Je ne te décevrai plus, Neji. Je vivrai pour nous, pour continuer de protéger ce pourquoi tu t'es sacrifié.

Elle regarda l'étoile avec un tendre sourire, le vent faisant envoler les larmes qu'elle n'avait pu retenir. Elle avait l'étrange impression que la pierre tombale dans son dos, la réchauffait comme s'il était là tout près d'elle. Elle ébaucha un sourire et attacha ses cheveux en deux macarons. Elle leva les yeux continuant de fixer l'étoile, elle la trouva tellement belle, elle ne pouvait s'en détaché.

_ Tenten !

Elle revint brusquement à la réalité, sursautant légèrement. Lee arrivait vers elle à grande enjambée, son habituelle coupe au bol, ses épais sourcils et cet horrible juste-au-corps. Fidèle à lui-même. Il lui souriait, mais ses yeux exprimaient tout autre chose. De la tristesse ; de la colère.

_ Les autres nous attendent ! Je t'avais dit que s'était aujourd'hui, Ten'. Ça fait des jours que je te le répète, la réprimanda-t-il. Allez ! Debout !

Elle se saisit de la main qu'il lui tendait et se releva. S'époussetant rapidement, elle observa son ami du coin de l'œil, elle ne savait s'il était sérieux ou si sa mine boudeuse était réelle.

_ J'espère pour toi, qu'on ne sera pas en retard, s'exclama-t-il. Je veux voir ça ! Et puis Kiba et Naruto risque de tout manger. Je ne veux pas louper ce banquet ! Je tenterai bien un concours de nourriture… J'ai mes chances, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

_ Je suis persuadée que tu vas gagner, répondit-elle finalement gagner par l'amusement.

Gagnée par la gaité de son ami, elle sourit. Un sourire qui illuminait son visage et qui lui allait si bien. Elle avait l'air d'une vraie femme, comme dirait Gai. La main de Lee pressa la sienne et une chaleur apaisante l'envahit.

 _« Tu n'es pas seule. »_

C'est ce qu'il sembla lui dire…

Elle sourit à nouveau et alors qu'elle se faisait entraîner par son coéquipier, elle se retourna vers la tombe une dernière fois.

_ Je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-elle avant de se détourner complètement.

* * *

Premier OS sur Naruto. En espérant qu'il vous est plut !

 _Suis-je la seule à avoir des problème pour ajouter des docs dans "Doc Manager" s'ils viennent de word ? (Je suis obligé de passer par Open)_

 _ELLA GUER_


	2. OBITO

**ET JE T'AIMERAI ENCORE !**

Un sursaut le tira de son sommeil. Sa respiration était hachée et son cœur battait la chamade et il tremblait. Sous ses paupières se rejouait le moment où il l'avait perdu, le moment ou son cœur s'était émietté. Ou sa raison l'avait déserté. Il l'imagina alors souriante à ses côtés, son magnifique visage penché au-dessus du sien pour un baiser matinale. Ses doigts caressants avec tendresse, sa douce chevelure avant de descendre dans son dos en un délicat touché, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes...

Il ouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait gardés clos jusqu'alors. L'illusion se dissipa et le sourire qui avait orné ses lèvres mourut. Elle n'était plus là et les mirages finissaient toujours par disparaitre. Sa main passa sur son visage évitant la zone de celui-ci qui était recouvert de cicatrices. Si seulement il avait été plus prudent ce jour-là, il aurait pu être là pour la protéger face à Kiri... Si seulement, oui.

Il se leva de son lit de fortune et après un brin de toilette enfila ses vêtements noirs, par-dessus lesquels il ajouta la cape noire parsemée de nuage rouge synonyme de son appartenance à l'Akatsuki. Il vérifia que le vernis avec lequel il recouvrait ses ongles tant de pieds que de mains était en parfait état avant de se revêtir du clou de sa tenue son masque d'un orange vif qui ne laissait apparaître que son œil possédant le sharingan.

Il quitta la pièce près à reprendre le rôle qu'on lui avait attribué : Tobi.

Il ne croisa personne et Deidara mort, il avait enfin la paix qu'il espérait. Bientôt, il allait devoir déclarer la guerre aux cinq nations shinobi au nom de Madara. Surement, ce dernier le trahirait-il... Peut-être mourait-il... Il finirait par la rejoindre. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Finalement, las, il prévint Zetsu (cette chose étrange qu'il ne comprenait guère) de son départ. Il se hâta de gagner les terres entre Kiri et Konoha. Tout était étrangement net dans son esprit, il se souvenait parfaitement du chemin. Il l'avait parcouru vivement des années plus tôt pour les rejoindre, elle et l'autre (son coéquipier qu'il ne pouvait apprécier). Il était presque arrivé à leur niveau, il se trouvait juste sous le couvert des arbres quand il l'avait vu abattre froidement, elle. Elle, celle qu'il l'aimait. Un coin de son esprit avait essayé de le raisonner prônant qu'elle s'était jetée sur le poing électrifié, mais rien n'avait réussi à le faire changer d'avis et il avait alors détesté du plus profond de son âme celui qui la lui avait enlevée...

Cette haine l'avait ramené auprès de Madara.

Cette haine l'avait libéré de Konoha.

Cette haine l'avait fait vivre.

Il s'arrêta à l'endroit ou son corps sans vie s'était écroulé, il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Il percevait encore le sang dans l'eau et la terre et ses yeux lui apportaient encore l'image de la foudre perforant sa poitrine.

Il laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues dissimulées par son masque. Il murmura dans le vent une prière que sa tante lui avait apprise alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Une délicate fleur apparut dans sa main, un « je t'aime » s'échappa de ses lèvres. Et dans le vent, il s'évapora... le rire de sa bien-aimée raisonnant à ses oreilles dans une douce mélodie.

Il l'avait aimée alors qu'elle était chaude et souriante.

Il l'aimait encore alors qu'elle était qu'un souffle dans le vent, un souvenir persistant.

Et il l'aimerait encore alors qu'elle serait un ange rayonnant et lui un démon sanglant.


	3. OMOI

Les rues de Tokyo étaient animées en ce doux mois de février, le rose et le rouge avaient prit possession des vitrines des magasins, des « Joyeuse Saint-Valentin » retentissaient de-ci delà et des couples- beaucoup de couples- main dans la main avançaient en babillant joyeusement.

Il n'y avait pas à dire : il détestait la Saint-Valentin.

Il trouvait cela stupide et insipide.

Tout juste bon à vendre du chocolat et des sous-vêtements sexy (il n'avait rien ni contre l'un ni contre l'autre, mais de préférence tout au long de l'année et pas seulement un jour.), une fête commerciale en soit. Et puis qui avait déclaré qu'il fallait un jour pour fêter l'amour ? Selon son propre concept, l'amour ne se prouvait pas un seul jour dans l'année, mais continuellement.

Il tira de sa poche une sucette (qu'il découvrit rose comme par hasard !) avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : s'enfermer chez lui et oublier tout cela. Il pressa le pas, tenant fermement son sac de courses (blanc avec des lettres rouges formant un « Joyeuse Saint-Valentin » exaspérant !). Il soupira en voyant son immeuble apparaître sous ses yeux. La délivrance arrivait.

Il jeta un regard noir à un couple posté sur les marches avant de montrer quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'au cinquième étage. Il poussa sa porte avec un soupir de soulagement en débarquant dans son bordel qu'il prétendait organiser et optimisé. Il se délesta de ses chaussures ayant vécu plus que nécessaire avant de gagner la cuisine pour ranger ses achats et installer un plat instantané dans le micro-onde (il n'avait pas la fibre culinaire, cuisiné quelque chose sans que cela finisse brûlé ? Impossible !).

Il s'installa sur son canapé, le plat à la main, un film tout juste acheté : le bonheur (ou la soirée du parfait célibataire selon sa meilleure amie). Tout ça parce que Mademoiselle avait trouvé l'amour et avait eut une gosse (il était tonton et parrain), elle se prenait pour sa mère et accessoirement une agence matrimoniale (non rencontrer tout un tas de filles ne l'intéressait pas plus que cela- pour le moment s'entend). Il enfourna une bonne fourchette en songeant à l'entêtement de la rousse.

Son téléphone vibra à plusieurs reprises- il l'ignora. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour l'appeler et insister autant. Cinquièmes appels. Il se résigna, elle serait capable de débarquer ici en hurlant et il n'en avait guère envie.

« Omoi ! Baka ! Répond quand je t'appelle ! »

Entrer en matière directe comme d'habitude.

_ S'cuse j'étais-

« Je m'en fiche pas mal de ce que tu faisais ! »

_ Pourquoi appelles-tu ?

« Tu te souviens de... »

Il détestait quand une de ses phrases commençait ainsi, s'était synonyme d'un rancard arrangé ou d'une soirée rencontre. Il raccrocha aussitôt et éteignit son portable (et verrouilla sa porte d'entrer avant de tirer tous les rideaux). Il se leva, s'étira avant de gagner sa chambre- une envie intempestive de sa console de jeux.

Il se figea un instant face à son meuble de salon. Une photo y reposait, une jeune femme souriant à l'objectif, l'éclat du soleil dans le ciel noir. Il soupira secoua la tête. Il fallait sincèrement qu'il songe à retirer ce cadre. Il songea au cadeau de saint-valentin qu'il lui avait acheté dissimulé dans son armoire et au bouquet de roses qui mourrait dans un coin de sa cuisine... Il tourna le cadre face contre le meuble et fila dans sa chambre les larmes aux bords des yeux, le cœur lourd.

Non, vraiment la saint-valentin s'est stupide.


	4. SHISUI

_._

* * *

 **PREMIER SANG** _  
_

* * *

 _Plocplocploc…_

Le bruit continu encore et encore. Inlassablement. Répétitif et entêtant. Son regard est fixé sur ses mains. Ses mains blanches parfaitement propres. Il se laisse tomber contre un arbre. Il en a besoin. Sa respiration est rapide et sa gorge nouée ne l'aide pas.

Il a envie de pleurer. Il ne le fait pas.

Un ninja ne pleure pas.

Il reste encore un peu là, au milieu de nulle part, assis contre le tronc d'un vieil arbre. Il va devoir repartir, il est dangereux de rester ainsi immobile et à découvert.

 _Plocplocploc…_

Le bruit résonne plus fort et ses yeux lui apportent la vision de ses mains recouvertes d'un liquide poisseux et visqueux. Cette nuit porte la marque de son premier meurtre. Il avait plongé son regard dans celui de son adversaire avant de lui trancher la gorge d'un geste calculé. Il n'avait pas hésité.

Il était un ninja. C'est ce qu'il devait faire.

Il porta son regard au poignard à ses pieds, le sang sur la lame avait séché. Il le ramassa et l'examina. Il était un ninja. En devenant shinobi, il avait accepté de mourir pour protéger son village. En devenant anbu, il avait accepté de tuer pour que lui et le village puissent vivre. Cet homme mort à ses pieds était le résultat de sa décision. S'il ne l'avait pas tué peut-être aurait-il assassiné des innocents, détruit Konoha.

Il devait le faire.

Il était ninja.

Il était anbu.

 _Plocplocploc…_

Mais qui était-il pour ainsi décider de qui devait mourir ou vivre ? Etait-il un dieu ou son égal ? Non, il n'était qu'un simple homme, égal en tout point à celui dont il avait arraché la vie. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Oui, il avait fait ce qui devait être fait. S'il ne l'avait pas tué, l'autre l'aurait fait. Il s'agissait d'un combat pour la vie.

_ Tu as fait ce qu'il y avait à faire, Shisui.

Il releva la tête vers son sensei qui venait d'arriver près de lui. Itachi se tenait en retrait.

_ La première fois est toujours difficile, ça ira mieux après.

 _Plocplocploc…_

S'habituer à tuer…

Il ne souhaitait pas s'y habituer.

_ Allez viens, on doit repartir. Cesse de te ronger l'esprit et oubli cet homme.

Il acquiesça et se releva avant d'emboîter le pas à ses coéquipiers en silence. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier… Le sang. Les hurlements. La surprise dans les yeux de l'ennemi. Et lentement, la vie qui disparaissait de son ennemi. Le souffle qui ralentit avant de s'éteindre dans un dernier râle…

Il ne pouvait oublier. Il était un meurtrier, un monstre voué aux enfers. Plus rien ne pouvait le sortir de cette voie sans issue autre que la mort. Toujours la mort. Aussi poursuivit-il son chemin vers le champ de bataille pour continuer ce qu'il avait commencé : protéger Konoha. Assurer à générations futures la paix.

Il voulait la paix.

Il voulait la paix, mais pas au prix du sang.

Pourtant au fond de lui… Il savait.

Il savait que le seul chemin que l'homme utilise est celui pavé de morts et de souffrances.

* * *

J'ai mis recueil d'OS, mais recueil de ficlet serait plus exact... Bon un petit instant sur Shusui. J'avais jamais écrit sur lui... Bref : le prochain sera sur Darui ou Tobirama.


	5. DARUI

.

* * *

 **LE SIGNE DE LA MORT**

* * *

Darui poussa un soupir de soulagement en posant enfin le pied hors de la forêt noir qu'il traversait avec son équipe depuis trois bons jours. Il fit signe à ses coéquipiers de ralentir et de le rejoindre dans la zone protégée qu'il venait de repérer. Un haut rocher derrière lequel, ils pouvaient, tous, aisément se dissimuler. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques heures- deux ou trois touts au plus- de leur destination et le danger d'une attaque était réel. Les ennemis pouvaient surgir à tous moment camouflé par une technique doton ou une métamorphose… Cette zone dégagée qu'ils allaient devoir traverser était autant un avantage qu'un inconvénient. Ils pouvaient voir arriver leurs ennemis, mais l'inverse était tout aussi véridique…

Il fit signe de sonder la zone à Shi pendant qu'il réfléchissait à un plan d'action. Il avait conscience du carnage qui allait bientôt avoir lieu, il ne se faisait pas de film. Jamais, il ne réglerait cela pacifiquement. Il savait devoir tuer tous ses opposants lors de l'affrontement. Le « _c'est eux ou nous_ » imprégnait son esprit. Et il tenait suffisamment à chacun de ses coéquipiers pour que ce soit ses opposants qui trépassent.

_ La voie est libre, annonça Shi.

_ Très bien. Soyons prudent, nous allons être exposés.

Ils se remirent en route dans une formation préalablement établie. Darui, en tête, scrutait les environs cherchant le moindre signe d'une présence ennemie. Ils étaient tous tendus et inquiets, les armes à porter de mains.

Le bras droit du _Raikage_ souffla légèrement, beaucoup trop de temps était passé entre l'appel au secours des villageois et leur arrivée… Pas faute d'avoir fait au plus vite, mais lors d'une attaque chaque seconde comptait. Et bien malheureusement, Mabui avait dû s'absenter du village pour une mission d'espionnage- son jutsu de téléportation aurait été d'une aide capital.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin en vu du village, un mouvement rapide sur sa gauche le fit dégainer son arme en une fraction de seconde. Il s'interposa entre les shurikens et Shi et les balaya d'un geste brusque de son épée. Aussitôt kunais et shurikens volèrent et se percutèrent. Utilisant sa vitesse, Darui, bondit sur le premier ennemi qui croisa son chemin, un déserteur d' _Iwa no kuni_ , il désarma l'homme entre deux âges, avant de lancer ses éclairs noirs vers lui, l'électrocutant par la même occasion.

Trois autres déserteurs s'opposèrent à lui, prenant la relève de celui qu'il venait d'abattre. Il reconnut un déserteur de _Kumo_ parmi eux. Il était pourtant certain qu'il avait été abattu lors de la dernière mission de Bee… Ce type devait être fort en _genjutsu_ pour ainsi se jouer du _Jinchiruk_ i. Voilà un problème dont il se serait bien passé.

_ _Suiton_ : barrière d'eau, annonça-t-il à la fin de la composition des _mudras_.

Une vague d'eau repoussa ses adversaires loin de lui, le temps qu'il reprenne un peu son souffle. Il prépara ensuite son _jutsu raiton_ favori : panthère noire. Imprudent l'un de ses trois assaillants s'élança sur lui il lui ouvrit l'artère fémorale avant de l'envoyer à terre d'un coup de pied dans l'abdomen, arrachant un cri de souffrance à l'homme.

Il se remit en garde face aux deux hommes restant. Un coup d'œil rapide lui apprit que son unité ne comptait pour le moment aucun mort- Shi et les deux autres _médics-nins_ s'occupaient des blessures au fur et à mesure qu'elles apparaissaient. Il réussit après quelques attaques stratégiquement lancées à neutraliser le second, ne laissant que le déserteur de son pays. Il s'avéra qu'en plus d'être doué en _genjutsu_ , l'homme s'en sorte admirablement en _kenjutsu_. Un duel à l'épée s'engagea entre les deux hommes, permettant à l'un comme à l'autre de mesurer la force de son opposant. Les coups se succédèrent ainsi que les parades et les esquives. Un rythme épuisant s'était mit en place et le premier qui céderait, mourrait…

_ Darui ! Derrière toi ! lui hurla un de ses hommes.

Il ne dut sa vie sauve qu'à la rapidité de Shi qui s'était interposé parant ainsi l'attaque en traite d'un clone de son adversaire. Il remercia le blond d'un hochement de tête avant de porter un regard glacial sur le traître qui lui faisait face. S'aidant de son chakra pour accélérer ses mouvements, il frappa de toutes ses forces la garde l'autre. Alors que les deux armes se touchaient encore, il se servit de son épée comme émetteur et envoya une dose assez conséquente de foudre. Surprit l'homme n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et tomba au sol foudroyé.

_ Le danger est écarté, annonça finalement Shi après avoir sondé les alentours.

_ Si tout le monde va bien, dépêchons-nous de gagner le village.

Il ne se faisait que peu d'illusions.

Le village était vide de toutes âmes.

De nombreux corps jonchaient le sol. Les _nukenins_ avaient fait un véritable carnage, tout le monde y était passé sans différences d'âge ou de sexe. Une horreur. Les _médic-nins_ commencèrent, aussitôt, à chercher des survivants alors que les autres surveillaient les environs en quête d'ennemi.

Darui marcha lentement jusqu'à la place du village, serrant le poing de rage. Si seulement ils étaient arrivés plus tôt ! Tant de morts…

La place principale du village était le lieu où il y avait le plus de cadavres, des ninjas principalement. Il soupira le _Raikage_ n'allait pas être content. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant un symbole sur le sol. Un cercle dans lequel était incrusté un triangle. _Jashiniste_ ? Il remarqua la couleur rouge du signe.

_ Du sang…

Il se figea imperceptiblement avant de se saisir d'un kunai et de l'envoyer vers le toit opposé à lui. L'homme esquiva en riant et para l'autre d'un mouvement de sa faux rouge. L'homme, un déserteur de _Yu no Kuni,_ sourit.

_ Je reviendrai pour vous !

Il sourit à nouveau avant de disparaître, sans que Darui ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement pour le retenir. Il serra la mâchoire, contrarié d'avoir laissé s'échapper le coupable.

_ Je saurai t'accueillir.

* * *

Ficlet pour le concours de Scriptoria sur Skyrock.

 _Le signe de la mort_ à fini 1er !

Consignes :

\- choisir les personnages/couples/équipes, du moment qu'ils correspondent au village que vous avez choisi (Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Iwa, Kiri et Oto)... Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'écrire une histoire qui se passe le village ( _ **sauf**_ pour les membres de l'Akatsuki) mais dans ce cas, il _ne peut y avoir d'interaction_ avec des persos d'autres villages.

\- Les genres _Action **ou** Amitié_ doivent impérativement être intégré à votre écrit. _**Si vous choisissez Action, vous pouvez bien évidemment mettre Amitié en sous genre (et inversement). Mais vous devez choisir un des deux en genre principal.**_

\- Ficlet : limite de 1000 mots.


	6. SUIREN (KIRI)

.

* * *

 **Le Nénuphar, la lune et la terre noire.**

* * *

Suiren marchait d'un pas souple et énergique vers le village qui lui faisait face. Sa chevelure blonde se balançait de droite à gauche au rythme de ses pas. Elle avait faim et soif- et ne dirait pas non à quelques heures de sommeils. Elle réajusta son sac sur son épaule et passa le porche d'entrer du village. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du nom de celui-ci outre le fait qu'il se situait dans le pays de la terre- et Iwa n'était pas réputé pour accueillir les étrangers chaleureusement.

La jeune femme blonde releva le menton et garda les yeux fixés droit devant en prenant soin d'ignorer les regards désapprobateurs et les rumeurs qui parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles. « _C'est elle_ ? », « _J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait tué plusieurs enfants dans le pays de la foudre_. », « _Elle aurait empoisonné un Roi. Un Roi !_ », « _Qu'elle parte ! Sorcière ! Monstre_! ». Les voix ne cessèrent de se faire entendre alors qu'elle ne faisait que passer tranquillement pour gagner l'auberge où elle comptait passer la nuit.

Malgré l'apparence sereine qu'elle se forçait à arborer ces remarques la peinaient et la blessaient plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Son ami de toujours, Ganryu, le lui avait répété encore et encore après tout : elle était une idéaliste. Elle était rêveuse et ne cessait de vouloir et de rechercher la paix. Elle était prête à se sacrifier pour cela. Sa vie comptait moins que la paix. Elle n'hésitait jamais à rejoindre des endroits sordides si elle pouvait délivrer des âmes en peines errantes sur terre sans jamais trouver le repos. Elle les écoutait et les aidait jusqu'à les délivrer.

Cela lui avait valu le titre de « sorcière ». Et la superstition du peuple d'Iwa n'était un secret pour personne. Néanmoins, elle avait fait le chemin jusqu'ici en dépit du danger, son instinct l'avait guidé jusqu'ici.

Elle arriva enfin jusqu'à l'auberge de la Terre Bleu, où elle commanda une chambre et un repas. L'aubergiste, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, la regardait comme-ci le malin allait sortir d'elle. Elle sentit qu'il ne la quitta pas des yeux avant qu'elle n'est disparu dans l'étage de la bâtisse. Elle soupira une fois rendue dans la petite chambre qu'elle venait de louer. Ce n'était pas un quatre étoiles, mais elle s'en accommoderait.

Elle posa son sac sur la table en bois avant d'en sortir des affaires propres en vue d'un bon bain. Ses muscles la faisaient souffrir par sa longue des derniers jours. Aussi ne put-elle retenir un soupir de bien-être quand son corps entra en contact avec l'eau chaude qu'elle avait fait couler.

Après un repas bien garnit, elle décida de se balader dans le village avant que la nuit ne tombe. Elle ignora encore une fois les voix et les regards qu'elle sentait peser sur elle. Le village était typique de tous les autres villages d'Iwa. Ils étaient tout construits sur la même base, aussi, on ne pouvait être dépaysé de l'un à l'autre.

Sa visite du village fut interrompue par des cris non loin d'elle, alors qu'elle faisait route vers l'auberge. Une femme en larme tenait entre ses bras un nourrisson au teint très pâle dont le pouls semblait lent. Elle se rapprocha doucement, alors que les villageois encerclaient la mère en prodiguant des conseils stupides. Non, le diable, Dieu ou n'importes quelles autres inventions idiotes ne m'étaient pas la famille à l'épreuve, l'enfant était seulement malade. Très malade. Il ne lui restait que quelques jours tout au plus. Suiren regarda une dernière fois l'enfant avant de se détourner et de repartir vers l'auberge. L'ombre de la mort planait déjà au-dessus de la tête de l'enfant…

Elle prenait son repas du soir quand un homme de haute stature vint s'asseoir devant elle, la mine sombre. Il était immense et à côté de lui, elle avait l'air d'une enfant. Elle voyait la peine dans ses yeux et le tourment qui l'assaillait alors qu'il cherchait ses mots.

_ On dit de vous que vous avez de grands pouvoirs, commença-t-il.

_ Des rumeurs seulement…

_ Je… Nous avons besoin de votre aide ! Si vous êtes vraiment cette sorcière aux pouvoirs incommensurable alors je vous prie de bien vouloir, juste une fois, faire le bien autour de vous.

Suiren le regarda interloquée et agacée. Elle n'avait jamais fait le mal autour d'elle et n'avait pas de grands pouvoirs, elle était juste à l'écoute de ce qui l'entourait.

_ Je n'ai jamais fait le mal et je n'ai pas de grands pouvoirs. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs stupides inventées par des illettrés en quête de succès. Néanmoins, si je peux vous aider, je le ferais.

L'homme hocha simplement la tête. Si cette femme pouvait l'aider alors il n'allait pas la contrarier.

_ Que vous arrive-t-il ? s'impatienta la jeune femme.

_ Ma fille est gravement malade et les guérisseurs n'arrivent pas à la soigner.

Serait-ce l'enfant qu'elle avait vu plus tôt dans la journée ?

_ Ma petite Kuro est innocente ! Et c'est le seul enfant que nous avons pu avoir… Ma femme ne s'en remettra jamais, c'est… c'est pour ça que je fais appel à vous malgré… Malgré tout…

_ Je vois. Je veux bien essayer de vous aider.

_ Votre prix sera le mien.

_ Ni l'or, ni les pierres précieuses ne valent la vie d'un enfant. Je ne veux rien, si ce n'est que cette enfant ait une belle vie si elle survit.

Le soir même, Suiren se rendit dans la demeure des parents de la petite Kuro. La mère la regarda haineusement et son mari dû la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle lui saute dessus pour attenter à sa vie.

_ Je ne veux pas que cette sorcière touche à notre enfant ! Je refuse ! Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ! Pourquoi ?! Pour…

Sa phrase se termina en sanglots. Elle pleura contre l'épaule de Kitsuchi, son mari qui pour sauver leur enfant avait accepté d'accueillir cette étrangère chez eux. La jeune femme s'approcha du berceau et regarda l'enfant qui arrivait à peine à maintenir ses yeux ouverts. La petite devait avoir cinq mois tout justes. Elle lui caressa la tête et la prit dans ses bras en lui parlant doucement.

_ Que faites-

Un regard dissuada l'homme de continuer sa phrase. Suiren savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Sa grand-mère le lui avait appris. Les femmes de Kiri savaient comment soigner les maladies et cela se transmettait de génération en génération.

Elle sortit et Kitsuchi la suivit refusant de la laisser seule avec son enfant.

_ Que fais-tu Kitsuchi ?! Livres-tu ton enfant au Démon ? Souhaites-tu que le corps de ton enfant survive avec l'âme d'un Démon ? Es-tu fou ? Cette sorcière t'a-t-elle ensorcelée de ses yeux démoniaques ?

Les villageois les poursuivaient les assaillants de ces remarques. Kitsuchi les chassa, énervé. Il leur promit mile maux si ces idiots poursuivaient leur marche. Peureux, ils les laissèrent et seuls quelques hurlements désobligeants se firent entendre.

Ils arrivèrent au bord du fleuve qui se situait à deux kilomètres au sud du village. Le ciel était dégagé et la lune s'amusait à se refléter sur l'eau. La jeune femme posa l'enfant et creusa un trou dans la boue. Elle déposa son châle sur le berceau qu'elle venait de créer avant d'y déposer l'enfant. Elle prit ensuite un peu d'eau juste à l'endroit ou se reflétait l'astre et la déposa sur le front de l'enfant en murmurant une prière à l'astre blanc, conjurant la lune d'aspirer le mal. Elle dessina avec un peu de boue des lignes courbes sur le crâne du nourrisson. Elle repensa au lac des miracles de Kiri, bon nombre de personnes avaient été sauvées en s'y immergeant. Elle espéra qu'en pensant à lui un peu de sa force irait à la petite Kuro.

Kitsuchi resta debout et silencieux jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève. Il avait prié son propre Dieu, le conjurant de sauver son unique enfant. Il vit la jeune femme se relever- enfin !- elle tremblait et il crut qu'elle pleurait de n'avoir pu sauver la petite. Et juste au moment où il allait courir sur elle, un couteau à la main, pour lui faire payer d'avoir tué son enfant, un rire s'éleva du nid de boue.

_ Kurotsuchi ! Ma petite Kuro ! s'exclama le père en se vautrant dans la boue pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Tu vas bien ! C'est merveilleux ! Merci ! Merci à vous !

Suiren les raccompagna au village où elle récupéra ses affaires. Elle fut chassée du village et ne dû la vie qu'à Kitsuchi et sa femme qui couvrirent son départ. Suiren courus un long moment avant de s'affaler au bord d'une source pour reprendre son souffle. A croire que jamais, elle ne parviendrait à quitter un village normalement. Mais le bonheur de la famille lui remonta le moral. La petite Kurotsuchi deviendrait grande et forte.

* * *

 _Le Nénuphar, la Lune et la Terre Noire_ est un texte écrit pour le concours "Magique" de Scriptoria (sur skyrock).

Je vous vois arriver avec vos "mais c'est qui celle-là ?!" donc : Suiren : Ninja de Kiri, morte à Iwa pendant la 3ème guerre shinobi. Kitsuchi est le fils du 3ème tsuchikage (Oonoki la Balance) et le père de Kurotsuchi (l'actuelle Tsuchikage si on se base sur Naruto Gaiden).

Consignes :

→ Rédiger un _ficlet de 1600 mots_ max.

→ Fandom à choisir : **_Naruto_** ou _**Harry Potter**_  
→ Contexte d'intrigue _**pour Naruto**_ à choisir :  
 _ **1)** Malhonnête : Votre personnage est un magicien qui utilise son talent pour arnaquer ses spectateurs.  
 **2)** Superstition : Votre personnage est un sorcier dans un monde où les croyances/connaissances des savoirs occultes sont considérées comme une hérésie. _  
→ Contexte d'intrigue _**pour Harry Potter**_ à choisir :  
 _ **1)** Oups : Votre personnage est en plein cours de sortilège à Poudlard quand la réalisation de son sort ( _OU_ celui de son voisin) ne se passe pas comme prévu.  
 **2)** Nécessité : Vous-savez-qui menace le monde sorcier, votre personnage s'entraîne aux défenses contre les forces du mal, mais il a besoin de l'aide d'une personne qu'il n'apprécie pas du tout pour maîtriser un des sorts qu'il souhaite apprendre. _

(J'ai choisis : Naruto et Superstition.)


End file.
